lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO David's Adventures
'Level 1.Through the maze' *Summary:David and Michael chase David's dog Cujo through obsticles of all sorts *Characters:David,Michael jr.,Cujo *Vehicles:David's scooter,Michael's roller skates *Boss:Cujohearts 2 crocodileshearts each 'Level 2.Recruiting the team' *Summary:David and Jimmy have to recruit their soccer team *Characters:David,Jimmy,Gage,Ethan,Matthew,Mariah *Boss:Bullyhearts 'Level 3.The soccer game' *Summary:David's team v.s. The Cobras *Characters:Davidsoccer,Jimmysoccer,Gage,soccer,Ethansoccer,Matthewsoccer,Mariahsoccer 'Level 4.The kidnapper' *Summary:David and his classmates have to save the principle *Characters:David,Jimmy,Abelardo,Angelic,Gage,Ethan,Mrs.Hall,Mr.Hall,Principle Guestlum,Mariah *Boss:Davidpossesed,Kidnapperpossesed 'Level 5.The demolition team' *Summary:David and his friends try to save the self storage *Characters:Kimberly,Valery,David,Michael jr.,Zack,Justeen,Stephen,brandon,Fay,Kim *Boss:Demolition truckhearts Supervisorhearts 'Level 6.Moving to Colorado' *Summary:David's grandma moves to Colorado *Characters:Fay,Steven,Amber,Stephen,Brandon,Stella,Casey,Chomper *Vehicles:self storage moving truck,Fay's suv 'Level 7.Wilderness lakes' *Summary:David and his grandparents camp at Wilderness Lakes *Characters:David,Thereasa,Leland,Ruth,Sassy,Samantha,Princess 'Level 8.Trip to Colorado' *Summary:David and his mom Kimberly go to colorado to see their family in Colorado *Characters:David,Kimberlypregnat,Fortune Teller,Steven,Stephen,Brandon,Fayhair,Stella *vehicles:Steven's truck Fay's suv *Boss:caseyhearts chomper hearts 'Level 9.Irvine regional park' *Summary:David and his classmates take a hike into the mountains and find some coyotes,a moutain lion and a rattle snake *Characters: Davidhike,Gagehike,Kavontehike,Mrs.Hallhike,joelhike,Rebertohike *4 Coyoteshearts each,Rattle Snakehearts,Moutain Lionhearts 'Level 10.The beach' *Summary:David and his friends go to the beach *Characters:David,Richard jr.,Julian,raquel,jessica,Marybel,Joan,J.J.,Mimi,Richard,Monique 'Level 11.K.Q. ranch' *Summary:David and his grandparents go to k.q. ranch and rent a cabin *Characters:David,Leland,Ruth,Thereasa,Sassy,Todd,Tony *Vehicles: David's bike,Thereasa's bike,Leland's bike,Ruth's bike 'Level 12.The hike to the famous creek' *Summary:David,Leland,Todd and Tony take a long hike to a famous creek *Characters:Davidhike,Lelandhike,Toddhike,TonyhikeToddsuit,College Student *Boss:3 mountain lionshearts each 'Level 13.The Baseball game' *Summary:David and his baseball team v.s.Gage and his baseball team your team *Characters:team Davidbaseball,Brandybaseball,Isacbaseball team Gagebaseball Angelicbaseball,Mariahbaseball 'Level 14.The haunted self storage' *Summary:David,Fay,Dave,Andy and Pedro find out that the self storage is haunted *Characters:David,Fay,Dave,Andy,Pedro,Cujo *Vehicles:self storage golfcart #1,self storage golfcart #2 *Boss:Ghostwomenhearts 'Level 15.Christmas' *Summary:David and his family go to his great aunt's house for Christmas *Characters:David,Stephen,Brandon,Destiny,Benji,Katherin,Joice,Kimberly,Fayhair,Steven,Amber *Vehicles:Amber's suv,Kim's Suv 'Bonus Level 1.The Korean War' *Summary:David's grandma Fay tells David,Stephen and Brandon about their grandfather Dale *Characters:Dale soldier ,U.S. soldier,U.S. soldier bazooka,U.S. soldier gun,U.S. soldier launcher,U.S. soldier sniper 'Bonus Level 2.David's birthday' *Summary:David's family has to set up his birthday *Characters:Fay,Stephenyoung,Steven,Kimberly,Stellapuppy,casey,Davidyoung,Cujopuppy Characters *David *Michael *Cujo *Jimmy *Gage *Ethan *Matthew *Mariah *Davidsoccer *Jimmysoccer *Gagesoccer *Ethansoccer *Matthewsoccer *Mariahsoccer *Abelardo *Angelic *Mrs.Hall *Mr.Hall *Principle Guestelum *Kimberly *Valery *Zack *Justeen *Stephen *Brandon *Fay *Kim *Steven *Amber *Stella *Casey *Chomper *Thereasa *Leland *Ruth *Sassy *Samantha *Princess *Kimberlypregnat *Fortune teller *Fayhair *Davidhike *Gagehike *Kavontehike *Mrs.Hallhike *Joelhike *Rebertohike *Davidswiming *Richard j.r. swimming *Julianswimming *Raquelswimming *Jessicaswimming *Marybel *Joan *J.J.swimming *Mimiswimming *Richard *Monic *Todd *Tony *Lelandhike *Toddhike *Tonyhike *Toddswimsuit *College studentswimsuit *Davidbaseball *Brandybaseball *Isacbaseball *Gagebaseball *Angelicbaseball *Mariahbaseball *Dave *Andy *Pedro *Destiny *Benji *Katherin *Jouice *Dalesoldier *U.S. soldier *U.S. soldier bazooka *U.S. soldier gun *U.S. soldier launcher *U.S. soldier sniper *Stephen young *Stella puppy *David young *Cujo puppy *Helicopter pilot *Bully *Boy *Girl *Man *Woman *Porter *Ginger *Joanna *Levina *Micheal *Kat *Jordan *Carlito *Mrs.Saws *Mr.Cairo *Mr.Brint *Tennant *Joel *Mrs.Herlahy *Jeremiah *Jeramiahleg *Dog *Guard Dog *Puppy *College Student *College Studenthike *Anthony *Steve *Nick *Jay *Jaji *Policeman *Policewoman *Police Chief *Chef *Cat *Frog *Horse *Elephant *Graffee *Bear *Mrs.Page *Mr.Hallhike *Jimmyhike *Mariahhike *Angelichike *Ethanhike *Heraciohike *Boyhike *Boyswimming *Girlhike *Girlswimming *Manhike *Manswimming *Womanhike *Womanswimming *Fireman *Firewoman *Docter *Nurse *Dentist *Waiter *Waitress *Tank driver *Bird *Boysoccer *Girlsoccer *Mansoccer *Womansoccer *Davidtuxedo *Kim *Joe *Tonya * Lego David's Adventures is not based on a movie but it will be made when i'm at least 15. Princess is a dog.